Talk:Primal Rend
Expect around 5 points of damage for every point of CHR. Resistable like a spell. 670 DMG (Unresisted) on Elder Goobbue (Lv.77) with 73+58 CHR and +5MAB from Moldavite. (100TP) Weapon Damage is not a factor, bust out those Temperance Axes fellow BSTS! Stinkophiliac 10:41, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Very useful weaponskill on enemies that are resistent to physical attacks, or high level enemies with high defence/evasion. Definately a awesome endgame weaponskill. Ideal setup would seem to be: Temperance Axe Muse Tariqah Tsar's Egg Ree Habalo's Headgear Uggalepih Pendant/Temperance Torque Novio Earring Moldavite Earring Kirin's Osode Beast Gloves +1/Trainer's Gloves Heavens Ring/Light Ring x2 Any Back Korin Obi/Monster Belt/Corsette +1 Beast Trousers +1 Beast Gaiters +1/Volunteer's Nails and /BLM (or /RDM) for Magic Attack Bonus trait. --Valyana 06:54, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Can compare damage with Sea Gorgets versus Temp.Torque or Ugga.Pendant with this weaponskill and post findings? Thanks. --Raikenshi 17:09, 4 March 2009 (PST) factoring in that int will effect resist rate and dmg of magical weaponskills the best set for this would be Main- temperance axe; Offhand-Fendoir or Muse Tariqa with mage sub Head- anwig salade with str+4 ws acc+15 and int+4 mag acc +2 augment neck- Uggalepih pendant; Earing- Novio earring & moldavite earring Body- Kirin's Osode; Hands- trainers gloves with *chr, mab, and/or int augments* ring1- Omega ring ring-2 Heaven's Ring (Balrahn's Ring during assault)- (light rings have minus to int so no good there) back- Lyricist's gonelle Waist- Korin Obi on light day and/or weather. Corsette+1 with mab,int, and/or chr augments any other time. Legs- Desultor tassets with mab+4 augment/ Beast trousers +1/ Sangoma Lappas. Feet- Beast gaiters+1/ Volunteer nails Ammo- Tsar's egg The highest dmg mage sub is debatable between blm (big int boost and biggest mab boost) and blu ( slightly less mab; slightly less int; HUGE chr boost thru spell equip bonus; and more useful spells as sub) --Gotterdammerung 08:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) MAB and INT are different. when a blm is calculating magic dmg. INT and MAB go hand in hand. when a whm does the same it's MND and MAB. for bst, INT shouldn't have anything to do with the MAB. just ask a career Corsair. One of them will tell you MAB is awsome for their earth shots and whatnot but INT does absolutely nothing for them. they have to stack agi or dex i forgot. so the following equipment are useless: Anwig Salade with STR+4 ws acc+15 and int+4 (get MAB+2 & CHR+4), int augment on any piece, and Sangoma Lappa. on the other hand Light Rings become just as useful as Heaven's Rings because none of the other stats affect the WS and will hit 100% of the time since it's magic damage. --Chimeramage 21:16, March 3, 2010 (UTC) This isn't entirely true. Quick draw does not use intelligence (it does use agility, though), yes. However, quickdraw is not a weaponskill, whereas primal rend is. The biggest modifier for primal rend is charisma; however, the difference in your intelligence vs the intelligence of the target (also known as ΔINT, see Calculating weapon skill damage) also plays a factor. So to say that intelligence does nothing for primal rend is simply incorrect. --Annalise 18:54, March 13, 2010 (UTC) It's very possible that Primal Rend utilizes ΔCHR instead of ΔINT. I don't know if there's testing on the matter and I can't test it myself, but spells exist that use ΔMND and ΔCHR; it would make much more sense for a BST WS to use ΔCHR than ΔINT. --Nightfyre717 18:46, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes, that's true. But those are spells, and not magical weapon skills. All magical weapon skills use ΔINT in the formula. --Annalise 00:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Was fighting Hounds (Eldieme) With Martial Axe, about 110CHR, was able to pull off 700DMG~, /RDM of course, i really like this weaponskill... finally can put my Moldavite to use.